Ravenclaw Woes
by Molly.xx
Summary: "Oh you know. A lot of wrackspurts around. They're making my brain go fuzzy." Luna smiled through her tears. She was also startled to see a single tear run down Fred's cheek. Please Read&Reveiw!


A/N: This story just came to me one day and I just had to write it and post it. I've edited this slightly and posted it again. I think I've gotten rid of most of the mistakes but this is me so I probably haven't. Hope you like it:)  
>Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>She was simply infuriating. Why did she insist on ignoring him? Could she not sense that Fred Weasley was crazy for her? Any fourth year at the school would be dying to be in her position and yet she just continued to sit there, in all her looniness and immense cuteness seemingly unaware of Fred's feelings. As Fred looked at her from across the hall he didn't even register the flirtatious comments from Angelina Johnson or shy smile from Hermione Granger. He was also unknowingly getting lustful looks from all across the hall, even the Slytherin table. Well, no change there.<p>

"Oi George, I'm off." Fred said to his twin brother.

"Suit yourself, more for me." George laughed. The twins were not only notorious pranksters but also notorious for their enviable skills when it came to the art of charming girls. They had devilish good looks with deep brown eyes, tall athletic frames and amazing ginger hair that stamped them out as Weasleys. And no girl could ever resist the charm of a Weasley. They also knew that if you could make a girl laugh, you could make a girl do anything and they certainly weren't short of laughs. Due to a combination of the two, the twins could have gotten any girl they could have possible wanted with effortless ease. Well, apart from Luna Lovegood that was.

"Alright Lovegood." Fred called as he swaggered across the hall towards Luna, collecting more than a few admiring glanced.

"Oh hello." Luna looked up politely.

"Fancy taking a walk with me?" Fred sat as he bent down and leaned against the table next to Luna.

"Oh no sorry Fred. Pudding should be being served soon and I was quite looking forward to it actually." rejection. Luna had chosen pudding over Fred and Fred was certainly not used to that.

"Fine." Fred sighed and walked out of the hall with an angry sigh.

"I hope I haven't angered him too much." Luna said to Cho but as soon as the pudding arrived on the tables, all thoughts of Fred vanished from her mind.

* * *

><p>"So Harry-"<p>

"That's great."

"A club like that-"

"Brilliant!" the twins informed Harry as a small gathering of Hogwarts students crowded around a grimy old table in the Hog's Head. As soon as the twins had heard Hermione's plans to form a defence club they were over the moon and had pitched in ever since, it was those two that had helped secretly spread the message through out the school with talk of the meeting. A large crowd had gathered, larger than Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred or George had anticipated. It was great! They desperately needed to take down Umbridge but knew they couldn't manage it alone. As Fred's eyes scanned the room, his eyes fell on Luna who sat in the corner watching some sort of invisible creature roam around her face. Fred noticed Hermione shoot Luna a look of disgust and felt an instant need to protect her; he didn't know why, the girl didn't seem to care for him. It seemed she was too busy searching for some sort of strange and delusional creature that didn't actually exist.

* * *

><p>"So welcome to the first session of Dumbledore's army! I would like to congratulate Neville Longbottom on discovering the room of requirement and Hermione Granger for the coins. I would also like to thank Fred and George for rallying all this support. It's been great." Harry announced at the beginning of their first defence lesson, taught by Harry. Fred and George starting whooping and clapping and soon everyone joined in. The twins' excitement was contagious. And so the lesson was under way, shouts of 'expelliarmus' could be heard through out the hall as people aimed the spell at their partners. Naturally Fred and George were paired together. To them the spell was simple, they had learnt it long ago but to others it seemed to be causing great difficulty. Colin and Dennis Creevey simply had no chance, Cho was getting there, Ernie had just about got it but Ginny was still struggling against her partner Luna. Admittedly Luna wasn't the best person to be paired with as all she seemed to do was stare dreamily into space and stand rooted to the spot. Eventually George decided to intervene and take over as Ginny's partner. Leaving Luna with Fred.<p>

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Fred informed Luna.

"I don't recall asking you to." Luna shot back.

"Expelliarmus!" Fred shouted, not caring that he was probably sending it more powerfully than he should have been.

Luna blocked the spell easily; a vacant expression still remained on her face.

"Expelliarmus." Fred shouted once more but once more it was blocked effortlessly by Luna. Where had she learnt all of these spells?

"Stupefy!" Fred knew it was a low blow but surely Harry wouldn't mind, he said they could se other spells if they both felt comfortable with it.

"Ennervate." Luna said calmly, she seemed more focused on the little creatures floating up by the ceiling. She wasn't even paying attention to Fred. The duel carried on for a while before Luna finally called, "Fred Weasley. I'm rather bored of this. Can I go back to Ginny now please?"

"Fine." Fred sighed exasperated; he ran his fingers through his hair, "but bloody hell Luna. Where did you learn all that?"

"Father thought it would be best. He believes about you know who's return and thought it seemed fit and only fair that I am able to protect myself, especially with my father's magazines alternative view points."

"Your father sounds like an intelligent man." Fred was shocked at the revelation.

"Oh he is. Now I must be off. I promised to meet Ernie after this for a little chat." she then skipped away; Fred's jealous mind couldn't help thinking that there would be more than chatting on the agenda.

* * *

><p>"You know it really isn't intelligent to get banned from Quidditch when you seem so fond of it, Fred." Luna's dreamy voice filled the other wise empty corridors during Fred's late night get away to the kitchens.<p>

"I think you'll find that I bloody well know that, Luna. And keep your voice down." Fred hissed, it was very late at night and they couldn't afford to be caught with Umbridge around.

"Ok. If you say so." Luna said in a stage whisper. Fred groaned and carried on with his mission to get food, Luna just followed. She had nothing better to do.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Fred asked, "Sneaking out of lover boys bedroom or something?"

"I highly dought that, Fred. I sleep walk you know." this new piece of information didn't surprise Fred in he least.

"And you?" Luna queried.

"Oh. Just off to the kitchens to get some food." Fred attempted to tell a lie but words failed him. He ended up just telling the truth. He guessed Luna would have followed him what ever he said, unless it was that he was off to collect evidence to disprove the existence of nargles. Yes, he should have used that; she wouldn't have followed him then. Oh well, too late now.

At first Fred kept a few paces ahead, leaving Luna to skip along behind him in some sort of trance, her long blonde hair dancing around her shoulders and her bare feet floating across the ground, however he soon tired of keeping up his unnaturally moody stature and fell into place beside Luna. She seemed happy to just have him beside her but she felt no real need to make conversation. Fred happily obliged, he wasn't really in the mood to talk either after getting a life time ban in Quidditch. They carried on in happy silence,

But suddenly it dawned on him.

"How did you know I was Fred?" he was intrigued; even his own mother got confused between the two of them at times and she'd known them their whole lives.

"You have a giant F on your jumper." Luna told him.

"Oh." Fred found himself being slightly disappointed at the remark; he had hoped it had been something else. Anything else really.

"Well I better go, Fred." Luna said as they reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the Ravenclaw tower. Fred hadn't even noticed they had walked that way.

"Bye then." he sighed, he was beginning to rather enjoy her company.

Half way through Luna's ascent of the stairs she turned and whispered loudly, "you're also slightly taller, you're voice is deeper and I like you better." she then carried on without even looking back to gauge Fred's reaction.

* * *

><p>"Well merry Christmas everyone, I hope you all keep practising over the holidays." Harry called out to his students who all seemed rather disappointed club was over for the term. Slowly the class began to filter out.<p>

"So Harry-"

"We were thinking-"

"Skiving snack boxes-"

"Umbridge-" the twins began to tell Harry of their plans.

"That's great guys but can we do this later?" Harry asked them awkwardly. Disgruntled, the twins left the room.

"You know he only wanted you two to go so he could kiss Cho." Luna said dreamily as she skipped along beside the Weasley twins.

"I think your probably right Loony." George said before getting a sharp shove in the ribs, "I mean Luna." he finished and grabbed his side whilst glaring at his brother. He wasn't mad at him and he knew saying loony was wrong but it was an accident and Fred could have been more lenient about it.

"Well have a good Christmas you two. And don't go near the mistletoe." Luna told them before leaning in closer and whispering, "It's infested with nargles." she then gave them a very serious look before skipping off. "Merry Christmas to you too, Luna." Fred shouted after her and laughed. She really was a curious character.

* * *

><p>"What was all that with Hermione?" Fred asked Luna as she skipped out of the Three Broomsticks. He left George to buy products for their experiments with Lee. He wanted to interrogate Luna.<p>

"Oh, just quibbler business." Luna informed him seriously.

"With Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Luna had a fair point. Anything to do with Harry Potter would be gold. Even for a magazine like the Quibbler.

"How's your father?" she attempted to change the subject.

"Oh he's just fine thanks. Coping with it all much better and over the moon about being able to experience Muggle medicine and treatment with the stitches." Fred ignored her obvious conversational diversion.

"Well that's just wonderful." Luna said as she shone Fred a huge smile that reached her eyes. It was cute that she was so concerned about someone she had never even met before. It was just so Luna-ish.

"Fancy telling me what it's about?" Fred asked, attempting to steer the conversation back to Luna's meeting with Harry, Hermione, and Rita Skeeter.

"Oh you'll have to buy the magazine for that." Luna said, her voice musical, before skipping off in the crisp winter air.

* * *

><p>"She's coming!" Lee shouted down the corridor to Fred and George who were currently filling Umbridge's office with Nifflers. "Hurry! She's almost there." Lee repeated in a hurried whisper.<p>

"Quick, Fred. Create a diversion." George hissed at his brother.

"How? What?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. Bloody improvise." George said back, Fred needed no more persuading, he jumped up and left the office thinking of what he could do. Suddenly he heard Umbridge's shoes clacking along the corridor getting closer and closer, he still didn't know what to do, she was closer still, someone rounded the opposite corner, it was Luna, and Fred had an idea.

"Forgive me." he whispered as he ran over to Luna and grabbed her hand to pull her closer to him.

"Fred wh-" Luna didn't get to finish, Fred's lips crashed down on her own. Without even thinking about it she began to respond. It didn't seem to matter about the situation or the fact she had no idea why she was being kissed, all she could think about was how good a kisser Fred Weasley was and how the kiss was making her go dizzy. She had a feeling that if Fred wasn't holding on to her so tightly she might have simply dropped to the ground. Yes it had been surprising but it certainly was a nice surprise, there was no denying that.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice screeched from across the corridor, Luna tried to jump away from Fred but he simply wouldn't let go.

"Fred." she said against his lips and tried to pull her lips away but he had a hand firmly placed behind her head. She was about to try and get away again when she realised this was obviously part of some plan. Some plan to annoy Umbridge and she was more than happy to join in.

"Stop this at once!" the high, shrill voice shouted once more but Fred and Luna showed no sign of letting up.

"Now!" the voice sounded again, Fred finally pulled away from Luna breathlessly. He had enjoyed that kiss more than he cared to admit. He remembered how much he had wanted Luna all that time ago and then all the feeling suddenly came rushing back to him. But this time it was more, it was more than a physical attraction fuelled by lust and hormones, he genuinely liked the girl. She was perfect and lovely and caring and beautiful and so accepting of everyone. She wasn't a half bad kisser either.

"I am disgusted at the both of you." Umbridge was hardly able to speak she was so angry. Fred reached out and grabbed Luna's hand. He saw Luna look at the floor and bite her lip nervously. What had Fred done? He felt guilt wash over him. She was going to get in trouble for something that wasn't even her fault.

"How dare you act like that right out side my office. It is a clear sign of disr-"

BANG.

What was that?

BANG. FIZZ. POP.

Fred began to laugh whole heartedly; of course his twin wouldn't have left him and Luna to get the blame. He still couldn't believe it, though, as yet more fireworks fired through the hall.

"Go!" Umbridge screamed at the both of them before waddling along the corridor after the culprit.

"Thanks Luna." Fred said and gave Luna a quick peck on the cheek before running after Umbridge to give his brother a hand. Luna made her way back to her common room floating on cloud nine.

* * *

><p>"Expecto Patronum." Luna happily giggled as a hare hopped out of the end of her wand.<p>

"Wow that's amazing Luna." Fred said as he draped an arm around Luna's shoulder, he had perfected the spell long ago, his patronus being a hyena, but he was still immensely proud of Luna.

"Thank you Fred. I particularly like my patronus. I remind me of my mother; it was her favourite animal you know."

"Was?"

"My mother died when I was nine. She was an exceptional witch but she did have a tendency to experiment and one day her luck ran out her experiment went wrong."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Luna." Fred was astonished but also felt slightly guilty. He had never asked about her life or anything of the sort, she knew all about him but he realised that he knew nothing about her.

"It's ok. I feel a little bit sad sometimes but I know that she wouldn't want me to remain sad."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Shamus Finnegan shouted across the room and then Fred and Luna noticed the wall moving. Something appeared to be banging into the bricks, but what?

"Fred I'm s-scared." Luna stammered. Fred instinctively took a step in front of Luna to attempt to keep her out of harms way; he hated her being scared like that. He drew his wand out ready.

BAM.

The wall crashed to the floor in a pile of rubble and there stood Umbridge surrounded by Filch, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Draco. There was no way this was going to end well.

* * *

><p>Blood trickled down Fred's arm as the message 'I must not tell lies' was etched upon the soft skin of his hand. He had to carry on. He couldn't give Umbridge the satisfaction of winning. He turned to George; they both grimaced and carried on with their lines. They were being treated worse than most for the simple fact they were Weasleys but they were not ashamed. They were proud of whom they were, they wouldn't change for anyone. After what felt like days, Fred finally finished. Closely followed by George. As they got up to leave they realised the hall was almost empty. Only a handful of people remained and in that handful was Luna Lovegood. Because of her father's magazine Umbridge was making punishment a lot worse for Luna, Umbridge was simply looking for excuses to make her start her lines again. At this rate Luna would never finish.<p>

"Chin up." Fred's whisper was barley audible as he passed Luna but she heard him and that's all that mattered. It gave her the strength to carry on.

* * *

><p>"Luna." Fred shouted as Luna exited the hall, she had been in there the longest and Fred was seriously beginning to worry. However Luna carried on walking, as if she hadn't even heard him.<p>

"Luna wait. Please." he jogged to catch up with her.

"I don't want to talk about it Fred. I just want to go to bed." tears were running down her face and her hand was coated in blood. Luna looked exceptionally pale, even more so than her usual porcelain complexion and her lips had lost all colour. She looked like someone who had truly given up.

"Luna. Listen to me. This is what Umbridge wants. If you act like this she's won." Fred tried to reason and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, she simply shrugged it off.

"Cant you see Fred? She has won, the DA's gone, people are broken, Dumbledore's gone, and so have Trelawney and Hagrid. She's won, people are just too stupid to notice It." more tears rolled down Luna's cheeks and Fred couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Luna was always the most positive thinker alive with her head constantly in the clouds. Now she just sounded broken and beaten she sounded so… so… human. Fred couldn't help himself. He grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her into a crushing hug. Luna just stood there unresponsive, the only thing showing him she was alive were the sobs that wracked her body every one in a while.

"Luna." Fred whispered softly as he pulled away and held her at arms length, bending down to be on her level.

"What?" she muttered without making eye contact.

"Look at me."

"No."

"Look at me."

"No!"

"Fine." Fred sighed before gently reaching down to take Luna's hand within his own, he then took a hanky out of his pocket and wiped the bloody away from the nasty engraving on her hand. Once most of the blood had gone, he brought her hand up to his mouth before slowly kissing the mark. He kissed each word twice before letting her arm drop back down to her side, still not letting go of it. Not once did he break the eye contact between then. Luna's eyes showed her nervousness at their close proximity as she slowly chewed her bottom look; Fred only looked upset at her inner pain.

"Luna, what does my hand say?" he asked her, holding his hand up for her to read.

"I must not tell lies." she murmured without even having to glance at his hand to know what it said. It was on her hand too, after all.

"exactly." he answered, his voice sounding more husky than usual in the deserted corridor, "so here I am and I'm not going to lie." he laughed slightly, Luna blushed, "I'm crazy for you Lovegood. And I don't even know why." he then reached down and softly kissed Luna. Softer than he had ever kissed anyone before. In fact it was barely a touch. But it was a kiss. One with such wonderful emotions, neither Fred nor Luna would have changed it for the world.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok Luna?" Fred asked Luna a few days later. The school had become a whole lot stricter and they hardly had chance to see each other.<p>

"Yes just fine." Luna replied with an attempt of a smile.

"Sure?" Fred questioned.

"Yes. Just Umbridge you know. I really don't like the women. I think she still holds a grudge about our activities out side of her office." at that remark they both subsided in laughter. Fred loved spending time with Luna but it was just made so difficult. It sort of emphasised the age gap. Before it was almost non existent and didn't affect them, but it soon took its toll. It meant that they weren't in the same lessons and didn't necessarily share the same lunch time. But it kind of made times like these more special. Fred sighed.

"Something on your mind?" Luna asked softly.

"Oh nothing."

"I don't believe you.

"Seriously Luna's, there's nothing on my mind except you, maybe food and a little bit of Quidditch.

"Well if you're sure." Luna laughed. But there was something on Fred's mind, something very important, he just didn't have the heart to tell her and couldn't quite find the right words.

* * *

><p>"Luna." someone hissed from behind a suit of armour. Luna thought she was imagining things but then it called again. Luna approached the suit of armour cautiously, she was about to turn and walk away (she didn't want to be late to Herbology) when a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her beside them.<p>

"What are you doing, Fred?" she giggled quietly.

"No time to talk right now." he whispered with a mischievous glint in his eye. He then peaked around the side of the armour, checked to see if it was ok to go before grabbing Luna and pulling her down the corridor as a speedy pace.

"Fred I have to go to Herbology." Luna shouted as she attempting to fight Fred's vice like grip.

"Not today you don't. You won't be attending any lessons."

"Fred!" she stopped. Fred attempted to drag her along the corridor, both of them being too stubborn for their own good. Eventually Fred grabbed Luna, threw her over his shoulder in a fire mans lift and carried on on his mission.

"Umbridge stinks." he muttered to fat lady who then swung open to reveal the passage to the Gryffindor common room. Once they reached the destination, Fred carefully placed Luna on the floor.

"Why are we here?" Luna asked curiously.

"We just are. Now come on, we don't have long." Fred then proceeded to drag Luna up in to his dormitory.

"Fred…" Luna started cautiously.

"Bloody hell Luna, calm down." Fred laughed, he suddenly realised how it must have looked, him taking her up to his room but it wasn't like that. He just needed to talk to her in private. No one could know about his plans.

"Fred. What am I doing up here? Also, you may want to get your room checked out. This place is riddled with wrackspurts." Luna informed Fred, taking in her surroundings.

"Well I don't think I'll have to worry about that. I won't be staying here for too much longer." Fred said sheepishly.

"When are you leaving?" Luna guessed what he meant instantly. Fred was grateful.

"Today."

"So soon?"

"Yes."

"What time?"

"Half two." Fred sighed.

"But its ten now!" Luna cried.

"Like I said. We don't have much time." Fred said as he looked over at Luna, she had tears in her eyes. "Hey, don't worry," he whispered softly as he tipped her face towards his, "I'll see you soon enough." Luna then wiped her eyes. She didn't know what to say. The only time she ever felt safe was in Fred's presence and without him she simply didn't know how she would get by. Fred then leaned down ad kissed her, he only intended for it to be a short kiss but as she wrapped her arms around his neck he couldn't help himself. He slowly moved her so she was lying on her back on his, embarrassingly unmade, bed. His lips then moved from her lips to her neck and jawline. The movements were urgent as they knew they had very little time.

Soon enough Luna had unbuttoned Fred's school shirt and it was left strewn on the floor, Luna's school shirt soon joined it.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Luna whispered breathlessly.

"We can stop if you want." Fred reminded her, he didn't want Luna to be pressurised into something she didn't want to do.

"No. No I don't want to stop." Luna realised that was the honest truth as she fully gave herself to Fred. The feeling was amazing, Fred knew it was nothing new to him, but with Luna it was different. With the others it was just an action but with Luna it was so much more. He loved her and was going to miss her terribly but he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her and that's all he could hold on to. He loved Luna Lovegood and always would. No amount of space or time would ever change that.

* * *

><p>BANG.<p>

The first firework exploded.

POP.

And another.

FIZZ.

Soon they were everywhere, Umbridge ran after them to try and stop them but little did she know they were only a distraction for the true trick…

"A swamp in the corridor!" Umbridge screeched, her hair had fallen out of its tight style and her clothes were slightly ruffled.

"You had it coming for you women." Fred shouted joyfully. George whooped in agreement as they whizzed around on their brooms.

"Detention!" Umbridge screamed, never before had she looked so small.

"See I was thinking, Freddie-"

"Oh really, Georgie?"

"See if we leave now, we'll never have to go to that detention."

"You know what? I think you might be right."

"I think we've finally out grown full time education! Just remember to come and visit Weasley wizard wheezes in Diagon alley! Discount to anyone who promises to torment this old hag!" George laughed as they threw a whole load more fireworks in to the air, forming the shape of a giant W.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" was the last thing Luna heard them shout before they were gone. As they left the school was in uproar, Peeves was chasing Umbridge who was currently attempting to put everyone in detention. The rest of the teachers only pretended to help. Everyone else was happy but Luna just felt sad. She was very happy for the twins and happier still about Umbridge's comeuppance but she missed Fred already. All she could do was pretend to be happy when in reality she felt terrible.

* * *

><p><em>Luna,<em>

_You'll be happy to know that business is great. Were having such a great time experimenting with new products for the shop. It's amazing to finally have our own place! You'll have to visit the flat some time, I get one half, and George gets the other. It works perfectly. The only thing missing is you. I miss you so much and can't wait to see you again. Hope everything's ok and that Umbridge isn't being too terrible. Me and George taught her a lesson don't you think! Well, I'll see you soon?_

_Love,_

_Fred._

* * *

><p>"Fred!" George called urgently.<p>

"What?" Fred called from the workshop. He wasn't used to hearing his brother sounding so worried.

"Ginny's at the department of mysteries." George told Fred gravely as he entered the workshop.

"What?" Fred came to the decision that he must have mis-heard his brother. What he was saying was absolute rubbish.

"Ron too." George went on, ignoring Fred's previous comment.

"Merlin." Fred muttered under his breath, panic instantly kicking in. "wait. That means Luna might be there too."

"I assume so." both of the twins began to panic. Fred more so, not only was his little sister and brother in danger but so was the love of his life. Yes, that was what she was. The love of his life. And he couldn't loose her now.

"Luna!" a voice shouted from across the platform as Luna attempted to make her way back to Hogwarts after the battle.

"Fred." Luna shouted as she saw a shock of ginger hair towering over everyone else.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Fred said sternly as he engulfed Luna in a big bear hug.

"What?" Luna questioned in a confused manner. That wasn't quite the reaction she was expecting.

"You could have been killed." Fred shouted exasperated and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well I didn't join Dumbledore's army to sit around and do nothing." Luna retorted defensively.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Well done though, I hear you were amazing." Fred then pulled Luna into another hug and kissed the top of her head. She truly was exceptional.

"Come on Luna, we have to go." Harry Potter shouted across the platform. Their train had arrived to take them back to Hogwarts for the remainder of term and Fred would have to wait until summer to see Luna again. He gave her a quick kiss, told her to keep safe and she was gone, all Fred could see was her blonde hair shimmering as she danced along the platform to join her friends. Fred joined George and they apperated back to the shop. Fred only wished he could have spent more than a fleeting moment with Luna, although he was so glad that she way ok.

* * *

><p>"Hello there, Luna. I do hope you're well." Xenophilius said as his daughter reached him on platform 9 ¾.<p>

"Hello father. I have been great thanks. Although Hogwarts had a slight infestation of nargles. I could practically feel my brain going fuzzy." Luna replied almost as vacantly as her father. Looking at the both of them, people could see why Luna was the way she was.

"Well there's not many nargles here love. The magazines going great by the way. I'm so glad people have finally realised that Crumpled Horned Snorkacks do exist."

"That's great." Luna smiled.

"Now I hope you know, Luna, that due to the magazine's success I am having to travel all of this summer. I leave tomorrow and you're free to come with me but I know you have school work and need time to relax so I have made other arrangements if you'd like."

"Oh father, I will miss you but I think it might be better if stay home."

"Yes yes. I agree. Well off we go." Xenophilius then grabbed Luna's arm as they apperated back to their home in Ottery St Catchpole. Little did Luna know that she had just missed Fred who had travelled to greet Luna and his family as they returned from Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Alright Luna." George called across the shop.<p>

"Hello George." Luna called back. She was amazed at how busy Weasley wizard wheezes was.

"I'm not George, I'm Fred."

"No you're not. Please tell me where Fred is." Luna giggled. It was the second week of summer and she was staying with her aunt just outside of Diagon alley. This was the first time she had decided to venture into the alley (she didn't like crowds much) and all she wanted to do was see Fred.

"Oh all right. He's out back. See I really shouldn't be letting you back there, its all top secret, you know, but I think I'll let you off." George laughed and added a playful wink before pointing Luna in the right direction and then tending to more customers. The place was heaving after all.

"Hello?" Luna called nervously as she walked down a thin passage leading to the back of the shop. Fred, completely engrossed in his work didn't even hear her.

"Looks fun." Luna bent down and whispered in his ear playfully.

"Aah!" Fred shouted as he jumped about ten foot in the air. "Merlins beard Luna, you gave me a heart attack." he laughed before pulling Luna into a hug. "Wait. Luna? What are you doing here?" Fred enquired.

"Well I'm staying near here with my aunt so thought I might pop by. The shop is amazing, you know. And the colours are very welcoming. I like orange." she was intrigued by her surroundings, they were truly wonderful. About a thousand different smells hit her nose and at least a million new sights hit her eyes, there were hundreds of things of all different shapes, sizes and colours. More than Luna had ever seen before; she didn't know what most of the contraptions were but they were simply sublime.

"Glad to hear it." Fred chuckled to himself, glad that Luna hadn't changed. "So how come you haven't visited me before if you're staying near by?" if Fred was being honest he was slightly hurt. He had been looking forward to seeing Luna since he last saw her after the battle at the department of mysteries.

"Oh Aunt Maggie insisted I stay and talk to her for awhile. I hadn't have seen her in ages and I also wanted to do all of my school work. I knew that once I saw you I would never find the time to do it all. You're an even bigger distraction than nargles, Fred Weasley." Luna scolded mockingly. Fred tried to look as innocent as possible but failed miserably.

"So, you'll be staying here a few nights?" Fred asked nervously, he didn't know how Luna would react.

"Oh of course. If you don't mind of course." Luna said shyly. She was hoping he would ask her but after seeing how busy the shop was she wasn't sure if she would be too much hassle. But one look into Fred's eyes and she knew she was welcome there. Fred suddenly closed the space between them and kissed her. It was a soft kiss but it soon grew more desperate and fierce as both had missed each other over the long period of separation and simply could get enough of one another.

* * *

><p>Summer was over too quickly. Luna had spent most of her remaining summer at the shop. Helping out during the day and spending time with Fred during the evenings. She tried to spend sometime with her auntie as well and even met up with Ginny a few times but her main focus was definitely Fred. Her summer had been filled with blissful happiness and Luna wouldn't have changed it for the world. Neither would Fred. He was spending time in his beloved shop with his best friend and brother, George, he was creating new products which always interested him and most importantly he was spending time with the most amazing girl in the world.<p>

"Luna, I'm going to miss you way too much." Fred whispered as he leant his forehead against Luna's, a tear trickled down her cheek. Fred wiped it away carefully.

"Me too Fred. But I'll see you again soon?"

"Of course." Fred assured the flighty Luna. She smiled in return, "oh and one more thing," Fred said, "You will be my girlfriend. Right?"

"No Fred I will not." Luna laughed and turned to walk away, Fred grabbed her wrist.

"Sure about that?" he asked as he spun Luna round and kissed her.

"Ok I suppose Fred Weasley." Luna giggled. Of course she would be his girlfriend, they both knew that.

"Well I have to go meet father now. See you soon?" Luna asked nervously. She definitely was going to miss Fred.

"Of course." Fred said as he kissed Luna's neck. Luna then turned and began to walk off with her trunk in toe. "Oh and by the way I love you Luna Lovegood!" Fred shouted across the ally receiving more than his fair share of funny looks.

"I love you too Fred Weasley!" Luna turned and shouted back at the top of her lungs. Why they had waited so long to tell each other Fred did not know but what he did know is that it was perfect. She was perfect, the feeling was perfect and the way they said it was perfect. It may not have been the norm but shouting it across the ally very loudly suited them just fine and Fred wouldn't have changed that moment for all the tea in china. He loved Luna Lovegood with all heart, why shouldn't everyone else know?

* * *

><p>The world had lost an amazing person; the sky had gained a star. Luna sat at the back of the congregation honouring the greatest wizard of their age. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Luna noticed that her old teacher professor Lupin sat at the front between Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. All the Weasleys sat together a few rows back. Luna was sat on her own, nobody seemed to want her next to them but she didn't care. In that moment all she could think of was the cruel death of her headmaster that she had admired so deeply. He had powers she could only wish to obtain and talents beyond belief. It hadn't quite sunk in that he was dead. As the ceremony ended and darkness fell, people began to stand up to leave. "Lumos." Luna muttered and threw her hand up in the air, casting its light all around. Noticing this, Fred Weasley did the same, followed by the rest of his overly large family. Soon Harry, Hermione and Lupin joined in followed closely by professor McGonagall. Soon everyone had raised their wand arms in the air to honour the late Albus Dumbledore. It was a great loss and he would be missed by many.<p>

"Terrible isn't it?" Fred said to Luna as they wondered through the great hall. Not one person wore a smile upon their face.

"Yes. Such a great loss." Luna mused; Fred couldn't help but notice that she hadn't once mentioned nargles or any such creatures. It kind of underlined to him the seriousness of the situation.

"Well it's not exactly the place I had in mind for the next time I saw you." Fred said, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Yes I agree. Still it's good to see you I suppose Fred." Luna attempted a half smile that didn't quite work.

"Summer soon." Fred mentioned.

"Yes." Luna wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Will you be spending it with me?" Fred asked hopefully.

"I have to spend some time with father but other than that of course." this time Luna did manage a half smile. Even at a time like this the thought of spending time with Fred put a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"God Luna. You don't know how much I've missed this." Fred moaned as he awoke one morning in the summer with Luna cuddled in to his side.<p>

"Not as much as I have." Luna giggled flirtatiously. Fred then rolled her on to her back and began to kiss her hungrily.

"Oi Fred. Shop opens in five minuets. You better not be late." George called through the door. Fred groaned and rolled off of Luna, much to both of their disappointment.

"Well I best get ready." Fred sighed as he hopped out of bed.

"Well we can pick up where we left of tonight Fred." Luna laughed in her musical manner, her hair covering the most part of her face and trailing down her back. God she was gorgeous, even if she had just woken up. Fred was smitten.

"oh we definitely will be." he informed her suggestively and reached down to peck her on the cheek before leaving the room to help George open he shop, leaving Luna to get ready on her own. The summer was coming to an end all too quickly and Luna was dreading going back to school. She had gotten into the daily routine of being withered and breaking that routine was going to kill her. She loved him so much and couldn't stand to be away from him for so long. She could no longer imagine life without him. All too soon Luna jumped out of the warm cosiness of Fred's bed and got ready to go and help on the shop floor.

* * *

><p>"Oh god Luna. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you." Fred sighed as he hugged Luna in farewell.<p>

"I'm going to miss you so much Fred." Luna informed him.

"Well once you finish school and become a naturalist, we can buy a house near the shop and get married. Ok?"

"Oh most definitely." Luna giggled. She had never really thought of the future but once thing she was sure of was who she would be spending it with. Fred was her everything. As was she to him.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Fred laughed.

"Don't worry, its written in the clouds. It'll happen." Luna said seriously. Fred only laughed at her formality following such a sentence. It was one of the many things he loved about Luna Lovegood. Saying good bye to her for the year tore him apart inside and as the train departed he felt empty, the only thing that kept him going was the thought that in maybe even less than twenty years time, he and Luna would be stood here waving their child off for their first day of school. The thought kept him going as he left the station and apperated back to the shop.

* * *

><p>"Why is nobody listing to me?" Fred Weasley shouted across the table. He was sat with the other members of the order and was simply furious. It was the third meeting he had attended for the week and now every single member of the order of the phoenix were beginning to annoy him. Even his only family.<p>

"Calm down Fred love." Molly Weasley sighed in frustration. He just wouldn't stop going on.

"No I will not calm down mother. The love of my life is don't know where after being taken by death eaters! So are Garrick Ollivander and Dean Thomas. Surely we should be focusing some efforts on finding them!" Fred cried out in anger.

"You know maybe he's right." Lupin said thoughtfully. I did seem a bit unfair that they were the people out to help people and defeat Voldemort and here they were sat doing nothing about it.

"Thank you." Fred yelled.

"But we have no idea where they could be, love." Molly said in an attempt to comfort her son.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm finding her no matter what. I'll search the whole of England if need be." with that Fred stood up, grabbed his coat and left.

* * *

><p>Footsteps made their way through the room. 'Please don't be me' Luna silently pleaded. She had no idea who had entered the room but she knew it could never be a good thing. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist roughly and dragged her across the dingy room, not even giving her chance to stand up. Her grimy clothes collected even more dirt as she was dragged along but she had gone past the point of caring. At first she had attempted a few cleaning spells but soon realised that no magic could work down in the cellar where she was currently living. Down in the cellar of Malfoy manor.<p>

"alright there sweetie." fenrir greyback sneered, shivers travelled up and down her spine as she felt his cruel breath on the back of her neck.

"No closer fenrir." the cold, clear voice of Bellatrix LeStrange called out as Luna's eyes finally met the bright lights of the world, the cellar left behind her along with its other unfortunate inhabitants. "We don't want her dead just yet. She's a pureblood and its not yet clear where her loyalties lay, she could also hold valuable information about the whereabouts of Potter."

"Of course mistress." fenrir said, bowing his head low to the ground and taking a step away form Luna. They weren't alone either. Luna recognised the room, she had been taken up here before, it was dimly lit and ugly but looked as though it could have once been a beautiful sight. In the corner of the room stood Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius, his mother was no where to be seen.

"So miss Lovegood." Bellatrix scowled as she walked circles around Luna in an over confident, cocky manner.

Luna said nothing.

"Where is the headquarters of the order of the phoenix? Oh don't think I'm stupid, I know all about them." she sneered, her face inches away from Luna's. Her breath reeked and her lips were cracked.

Luna said nothing. She couldn't. She didn't even know about the order of the phoenix, didn't even know there was one until she arrived here.

"I said where it is?" Bellatrix said in a threatening manner, right in Luna's ear.

Luna said nothing.

Luna felt her fingers break one by one and her back slowly crack, never before had she experienced as much pain. She withered in agony as he back finally broke.

Bellatrix's evil laugh filled the room and echoed off of the walls. "Sure you don't have an answer Loony?" she cackled at the top of her voice.

Luna said nothing.

Each of Luna's toes snapped, her back cracked once more as did every one of her ribs.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked scornfully.

Luna said nothing.

"Heal her Draco." Bellatrix then called and swiftly left the room, as did all of them apart from Draco who stayed to fix Luna's broken bones before returning her to the cellar, a shadow of his former self.

* * *

><p>"Fred!" someone shouted through the door of Weasley wizard wheezes late on a Thursday night.<p>

"Were closed." Fred shouted angrily but the person was showing no sign of giving up. Sighing angrily he went to answer the door in his pyjamas.

"Merlin Lupin, what are you doing here?" Fred asked and patted his friend on the back. Happy to see him but confused as to why he was there.

"She's been found." Lupin quickly informed Fred before grabbing his arm and apperating them to shell cottage where Luna was currently situated.

* * *

><p>"Luna." Fred shouted as he banged on the door but to no avail. "Luna." he tried again. Maybe she was sleeping. Fred wasn't sure. Being unable to be away from her for any longer, he simply sat against the door waiting for her to realise he was there. Soon enough he fell in to a restless sleep.<p>

"Bloody hell." Fred muttered as he was rudely awakened by a falling sensation. Groggy and disorientated he didn't know where he was, he looked up to see Luna stood in the doorway. He jumped up quicker than he ever had before and went to go and hug her only to get the door slammed in his face.

"Luna, what the hell are you playing at?" Fred asked in an agitated way. He glanced out of the window and guessed that it must have been about three in the morning.

"Go away." Luna cried through the door, her voice cracking.

"No I bloody well wont, Luna. I have left George to manage the shop to come and see you. I've been so bloody worried about you, more worried than you can believe. It's been a living hell with you gone." Fred didn't mean to sound so angry but he just couldn't help it.

"Oh and my life has been so perfect." Luna attempted to shout through her obvious tears.

"Luna, I didn't mean it like that. Please just let me in." he sighed. Why wasn't she letting him in?

"No."

"Why not?"

"I look hideous, Fred. I don't want you to see me like this." Luna's voice shook. She sounded so weak. Fred couldn't believe it, was she honestly worried about that?

"Luna, you're beautiful and I love you more than anything else in the world. Nothing can ever take away from that and you know it." Fred spoke truthfully before falling through the doorway, as soon as Luna let him in she climbed in to bed and hid under the duvet.

"Luna-" Fred started as he followed quickly across the room and sat on the bed, he then pulled her over onto his lap, she began to protest but soon realised it was pointless. She gave in eventually and just sat there. He began to slowly rock her like a baby as she cried into his chest. He didn't know why she was worried; she was as beautiful as ever.

"Luna. Please just tell me this, what did they do to you?" Luna didn't answer but clung onto Fred's shirt as if her life depended on it. "just say, I need to know." it tore him apart to think that something had happened to his precious Luna and he didn't want to pressure her into an answer but he wanted- no, he needed to know.

After awhile of silence Luna told him, her voice shook and her tears thickened, "it was horrible Fred. They would break my bones if I didn't tell them about Harry and the order but I didn't even know anything. I felt helpless, Fred. They just carried on breaking my bones and healing them only to break them again. Fenrir greyback loved it. He used to scare me so much. It was t-terrifying and then-and then there was this one death eater I don't even know the name of. He was the worst. He used- he used to-"she stopped.

"Go on Luna, you can tell me." Fred coaxed.

But Luna didn't. She didn't say anything more. Fred could kind of guess that what he did caused more than physical damage, the whole experience must have been traumatising. Fred just felt guilty for not being able to rescue her quicker.

They sat like that for the rest of the night and Fred remained by her side until she was well enough to return to Hogwarts. He didn't want her to go, he loved her too much and was terrified she would be taken again but he knew she had to return, if she didn't it would raise too many questions.

* * *

><p>"Before you go promise me one thing." Fred whispered to Luna the morning she was due to leave, she was currently cuddled into him in an attempt to keep warm as light glared in through the bedroom window.<p>

"Mmm?" she asked, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Marry me?" Fred asked at a rush, not sure as to what her reaction would be.

"And I thought you'd never ask." she looked up and kissed the end of his nose.

"So that's a yes?" Fred sat up in anticipation.

"Oh most certainly." Luna giggled as she too sat up before leaning over and kissing Fred. She still had a black eye and bruises covered her face, she was also thinner in the face, but she was looking a lot better. Fred was glad. As he pulled out the ring Luna squealed in excitement, little did she know that Fred had purchased the ring the previous summer but had just never found the right time to propose. Luna then slipped off her radish ring as Fred replaced it with the engagement ring with a flourish. The ring was silver and had an amazing sapphire stone in the middle that matched Luna's eyes almost perfectly. It was simple yet divine and Luna adored it. She flung her arms around Fred's neck and gave him another huge kiss. She was floating on air, she couldn't be happier. She didn't even feel the need to make a reference to wrackspurts at that particular moment. In the midst of terror and fear, the moment was perfect and Luna couldn't have possible of been happier. Neither could have Fred, he was marrying the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p>Nobody had anticipated he second wizarding war's arrival being so sudden. One moment Fred was in his flat above the shop dreaming of his perfect wedding to Luna whilst Luna herself sat in the room of requirement showing Ginny her beautiful new ring. Happy chatter filled the giant room filled with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw hangings. Spirits were high despite the carrows patrolling the halls to punish anyone they thought might be involved with Harry Potter. Of course they said it was punishment for late homework's and cheek but that was hardly reason enough to use the Cruciatus cure. Funny how none of the Slytherins had been touched though.<p>

"So do you actually have a date set?" Neville joined in the conversation in mock disbelief. He should have known, everyone was rushing things because of the war.

"No not yet Neville, I highly dought this would be a good situation to get married. The whole world seems to be controlled my nargles and I have a feeling the minister has a bad case of wrackspurts in his brain too."

"Or Voldemort." Neville muttered under his breath.

"I still can't believe it though, my best friend and my brother getting married." Ginny laughed.

"Weirder things have happened Ginny." Luna said her eyes wide with seriousness.

"Oh know, I'm just sa-"

"it's Harry Potter!" shamus Finnegan shouted across the hall, suddenly there was a great hub of noise and people nervously tittered to each other, deciding whether to believe it or not. Soon everybody was on their feet crowding around. The girls had hardly noticed Neville's departure midway through their conversation but they soon spotted him stood at the front proud as punch stood next to Harry Potter. As Ginny and Luna were the other two leaders of the new Dumbledore's army, they easily managed to

Scrambled to the front to join Neville. They whole room was in uproar as Ginny shouted for them to quieten down.

Harry quickly explained what was going on before everyone hurried off to do certain jobs around the castle, Luna ran after Harry to try and tell him about the diadem and Helena Ravenclaw; she ran out of the room so fast that she didn't even notice Fred Weasley come in through the secret passage.

* * *

><p>The battle was in full swing, Luna was devastated to see the newly weds Remus and Tonks dead on the floor. It was then that it hit her. People were going to die. Maybe she would die. She had to find Fred. Suddenly an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into an alcove; she aimed her wand at the possible attacker but was relived to see Fred's amazing brown eyes and ginger hair.<p>

"Fred." she cried and hugged him close. She had a bad feeling about tonight and wasn't sure how it would turn out.

"Luna, my beautiful fiancée." Fred held Luna close and kissed the top of her head. He was surprised to see Luna crying when she pulled away. "What's up love?" he questioned.

"Oh you know. A lot of wrackspurts around. They're making my brain go fuzzy." Luna smiled through her tears. She was also startled to see a single tear run down Fred's cheek.

"Thought so." he said as he quickly wiped the tear away, "but don't worry, were going to get through this and then after we can get married. I've got it all planned, Luna. Were going to get married as soon as we can after this, I can't wait to finally call you mine. Officially." Fred rushed ignoring the chaos surrounded them.

"I know Fred, I know. Were going to get married and have children and move in together, if we have a boy he can be called Lorcan or-or Lysander. We can name a girl after your mother…" somehow they found it easy to plan their future together amongst the mayhem. It gave Luna a little bit of hope.

"I love you so much, Luna. Don't you ever forget that. And when we have our children we can definetly call them Lorcan and Lysander if thats what you want." Fred whispered before crashing his lips to Luna's.

"Nothing can happen tonight Fred. Nothings going to happen. Remember our future." Luna cried.

"Luna please. I love you so much. I promise it'll all be ok."

"I love you too Fred. More than you can imagine. When this is over we can finally be together with no worries." Luna was crying more than ever, as was Fred. Luna was not used to seeing Fred cry, his vulnerable side made her slightly more apprehensive. Once again Fred and Luna kissed; the kiss was full of emotion; longing, love, passion, hurt and fear to name a few. They broke apart breathless. The kiss ending all too quick.

"I have to go help Percy. Bye Luna, my beautiful fiancée. I love you so so so much." with a quick peck on the cheek he was gone.

"I love you too!" Luna shouted after him, hoping that he had heard her, "keep safe!" she added as an after thought. Their conversation had reassured her. She and Fred would get out of this unscathed and get married. She would become a naturalist, Fred would help George run the shop and they would move in and have children named lorcan and salalander. Knowing this sent a sense of calm through Luna as she returned to the battle to fight valiantly.

* * *

><p>Luna wondered through the great hall at the end of the battle to try and find Fred. She couldn't believe she had survived, especially since she had had to duel with Bellatrix LeStrange, Voldemorts arguably most powerful follower. She honestly thought she wouldn't have. She was so happy she just had to find Fred, to give him a hug and to tell him once more how much she loved him. As she walked down the centre aisle she saw the dead and the fallen on either side of her. Remus and Tonks had been moved there, as was Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Peeks and others. Even more of the injured littered the hall. As Luna's eyes searched the hall they fell upon the very far corner. There stood the Weasley family, tears streaming down their faces, George was inconsolable and Molly was shouting in anguish; but wait. Where was Fred? Luna ran across the hall to search for him, surely he wouldn't be too far away from his family at a time like this. As she reached them she saw Ron crying his eyes out, he looked unlike anyone Luna had ever seen he was in such a state, George was crouched near him, he was clutching on to a body,<p>

Fred's body.

Luna broke down and fell into a heap on the floor, tears filled her eyes. She heard someone cry out in such a pain she had never heard before. She later realised the cry had left her own mouth. The pain she was feeling was worse than at Malfoy Manor, she just wanted to curl up and die. Then maybe she could join Fred. As she mourned from a distance all she wanted was to go up to the grieving family and see Fred's loving face one more time. To tell him how much she loved him. But she could see she was not wanted so remained on the out skirts of the heart wrenching scene, her heart slowly breaking beyond repair.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Fred's funeral. Luna sat at the back of the crowd in a black shirt and skirt. She worse a black ribbon in her hair, a black ribbon she had worn since the day of Fred's death. She worse a single ring on her finger. A ring that brought out the colour of her eyes. She couldn't cope, as the service went on, George's cries became uncontrollable, Percy was begging for forgiveness claiming it was his fault, Molly Weasley broke down not knowing how to cope, Ron looked as if apart of him had died too, Mr Weasley just sat in shocked silence with tears running down his face, Ginny just had her face in her hands with her hair covering her face crying, another two men Luna could only assume to be Bill and Charlie looked devastated as well. Luna wished she was up at the front with them but knew they didn't want her there. Only Ginny knew of the engagement, the others just assumed Luna was a short fling. Oh how wrong they were. Slowly one by one people began to leave, as Luna watched the final person, George, walk away form Fred's headstone she slowly walked over to it.<p>

_Fred Weasley_

_1978-1998_

_Loving brother, friend and son._

_Forever in our hearts._

_Mischief managed._

They had missed out what a great fiancé he was.

"Fred," Luna began, hardly able to talk she was crying so much, "I-I never got chance to tell you how much I love you. And how much I will always will love you. You mean the world to me and you always will. I will never be able to love someone as I love you. Why did you have to go? You promised me my future, you promised we would marry and have children named Lorcan and Lysander, you would run the shop and would become a naturalist. Why did you say it if you didn't mean it?" Luna's tears prevented her from saying anymore; as her body was wracked with another sob she knew she had to tell him one more thing, "Fred. I'm pregnant you know. Your going to be a dad and you never even knew," Luna's grief and upset was in-comprehendible, "you would have been a great dad. And don't worry, you child will grow up to know how amazing and brave and caring and loving and funny and popular and sweet and charming their dad was. I love you Fred, I love you." after Luna said what she needed to say she just remained crying on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Fred. Today our twin boys' Lorcan and Lysander started at Hogwarts. Yes twins, it's a cruel twist of fate don't you think. They've already sent me an owl telling me all about the stories they have heard about you. They think you're amazing. I told them how you fought valiantly for the wizarding world and what an amazing person you were; funnily enough, though, they currently seem more interested in the fact that you and their uncle George have the highest detention record ever and that your pranks are still talked about in the Gryffindor common room even now. Yes their Gryffindors like you. I knew you'd be proud. They even spotted the small part of the swamp that remains from your seventh year there. They also say they are already kind of famous because of you. Everybody thinks you're a hero, Fred, and I don't think I've ever seen them more proud than they are of you. I'm proud too you know. I always will be. You were the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you so much. I always will. I bring the twins here every year. I bring them here so that they know what a brave man their dad was. They love you as do I. whilst I can see myself more Lysander with his blonde hair and blue and his belief in any creature that runs through his head, I see you more in Lorcan. With his ginger hair and love of pranks and inventions; I can see him turning out to be just like you. He even helps George out in the shop on the weekend.<p>

Anyway speak soon, Fred. I love you so much. No one can ever take that away from me. Bye."

Luna then gently kissed her hand and placed her hand on the grave stone before turning and walking away with tears in her eyes. She was so proud of her sons; they were all she could have ever wanted. Luna then retuned to her home, just off of Diagon alley, near Weasley wizard wheezes and began to plan her next trip as a naturalist. She spun her ring round on her finger, she hadn't taken it off since Fred had given it to her on that night all those years ago and she just knew that she never would. She loved Fred so much and knew that he would remain with her forever and always, he may not have been there in person but he was certainly there in spirit.

"I love you Fred Weasley." she whispered in to the wind, finally getting chance to tell Fred she loved him one last time. As she listened closely, she could have sworn she heard the wind whisper '_I love you' _back.


End file.
